Boo Love Chatting Group
by angelsoo
Summary: Seandainya Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, dan Sehun punya grup chat tersendiri, akan seperti apa isi chat-chat mereka? Well, pasti gak jauh-jauh dari boo love. Its Chansoohun. Chansoo, Hunsoo, Chanhun. Please find the genre by yourself. Warn! non-au; one-shoot; only 1k words. Rated T. Pease enjoy it, and mind to review?
1. Photos

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **Boo Love Chatroom**_

 **\- Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Warn : _Boy and boy; chatting format_

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency_

* * *

 _*OSH mengirim foto*_

 **OSH** : Seseorang seharusnya merasakan boo.

 **OSH** : Hyung?

 **OSH** : Hyuuung

 **OSH** : Hyunghyung kalian di mana?

 **OSH** : Hyuuuuuung

 **OSH** : ChanHyuung

 **OSH** : Soo Hyung

 **OSH** : Apa kalian sudah tidur? Tidak mungkin kan?

…

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Maaf, aku baru selesai makan lalu mandi, Hun.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Itu saat kita syuting MV Lotto kan? Aku merasa sangat kecil berada di pangkuanmu hahaha.

 **real_pcy** : Ouh… hatiku sakit (3 emoticon menangis)

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-yah~ kau bukannya kecil, tapi imut.

 **real_pcy** : ( _fall in love emoticon_ )

 **Do Kyungsoo** : ( _blushing emoticon_ )

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Di mana uri magnae?

 **real_pcy** : Seorang bayi tidak boleh tidur terlalu malam.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahah ( _peace emoticon_ )

 **real_pcy** : Hun, keluarlah! Kyungsoo mencarimu.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hahahaha.

 **OSH** : Oh Shit! IM NOT A BABY!

 **OSH** : CALL ME DADDY!

 **real_pcy** : Call me baby. Babe, call me baby.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : CapsLk-mu, Hun!

 **real_pcy** : Hahahaha.

 **OSH** : Tapi Chan terus-terusan mengejekku, Hyung.

 **OSH** : Aku bukan bayi lagi. Aku tidak suka seseorang memanggilku seperti itu.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Yayaya. Kau memang bukan bayi lagi.

 **OSH** : Bahkan tadi, saat acara _fansign_ ada seorang fans yang menanyakan apakah aku akan mengadakan _birthday party_ di hari ulang tahunku, aku dengan tegas menjawab TIDAK!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kenapa?

 **real_pcy** : kenapaaaaa?

 **OSH** : Pesta ulang tahun hanya untuk bayi, dan aku bukan bayi lagi! (2 emoticon melet)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hahahahaha. Aku juga tidak akan melakukannya.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Dan apa karena itu juga kau mengubah tanda tangan dan _username_ di akun ini?

 **real_pcy** : (emoticon marah) Hun! Apa kau mengejekkuuuuu?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Haha.

 **OSH** : Ya aku melakukannya.

 **OSH :** Maksudku mengubah tanda tangan dan username.

 **OSH** : Hahahahahahaha, aku tidak bermaksud Chan hyung.

 **real_pcy** : Jangan tertawa Soo!

 **real_pcy** : Kau tidak akan selamat saat bertemu denganku, Hun!

 **real_pcy** : Hun!

 **real_pcy** : Hunhunhun…

 **real_pcy** : Jangan kabur Hun!

 **real_pcy** : Hun?

 **real_pcy** : Sooooo?

 **real_pcy** : Hun? Soo? Kalian ke mana?

 **real_pcy** : Aaaaaaaah~~ kalian bersekongkol untuk ini kaaan?

 **real_pcy** : Jahatjahatjahat.

…

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ibuku menelepon barusan.

 _*Do Kyungsoo mengirim foto*_

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku harap kau serius saat mengatakannya, Chan.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku benar-benar ingin berlibur, bersama kalian.

 **OSH** : Apa itu?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Itu aku mendapatkannya dari fan-acc.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol melakukannya saat fansign tadi.

 **OSH** :Uooh! Apa dia benar-benar memilih kita untuk pergi berlibur bersama?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Mungkin dia hanya asal pilih saja.

 **OSH** : (emoticon menangis) Itu sangat mengecewakan jika begitu.

 **OSH** : Padahal aku benar-benar ingin kita liburan bertiga.

 **OSH** : Soo Hyung, bagaimana jika kita saja yang pergi liburan?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Boleh juga, kapan kau ada waktu senggang?

 **OSH** : Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu padamu, Hyung.

 **real_pcy** : Aaaaaah~ Kalian selalu saja asyik tanpa aku.

 **real_pcy** : (7 emoticon menangis)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Jangan kekanakan, Yeol! Aku dan Sehun hanya sedang membahas fan-acc.

 **real_pcy** : Soo, Hun! Aku serius saat mengatakannya. Aku sungguh ingin pergi bersama kalian.

 **real_pcy** : Agar tidak ada lagi boo love diantara kita.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Boo love apanya? Aku tidak pernah.

 **real_pcy :** Jangan bohong Soo (emoticon menyengir)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku serius.

 **real_pcy** : Benarkah? Tapi kau tidak muncul di grup beberapa hari saat aku liburan ke Universal Studio bersama Sehun beberapa waktu lalu.

 **real_pcy** : Aku harap itu bukan boo love.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Bukan!

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha. Aku membayangkan wajah kesalmu sekarang. Pasti errrrgh…

* _OSH mengirim foto_ *

 **OSH** : Soo Hyung, apa kita harus liburan ke Jeju lagi? Itu sangat mengasyikkan di sana.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa itu foto kita? saat diving di Aqua Planet Aquarium?

 **OSH** : Iyaa (emoticon senyum)

 **real_pcy** : BOO LOVE!

 **real_pcy** : You hurt me. So bad, so bad (3 emoticon menangis)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku tidak menyangka, seseorang mengambil foto kita saat itu.

 **OSH** : Aku rasa diantara kita bertiga, hanya Chanyeol Hyung yang selalu merasakan boo love.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku rasa diantara kita bertiga, hanya Chanyeol Hyung yang selalu merasakan boo love (2)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Haha.

 **real_pcy** : Damn! Akan ku buktikan.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa?

 **OSH** : Bukti apaaaa?

* _real_pcy mengirim foto_ *

 **OSH** : Ouh! Apa kau pamer karena Bekhyun hyung memegang tanganmu?

 **real_pcy** : posisikan dirimu sebagai Chansoo shipper, Hun!

 **OSH** : Aku tidak melihat momen apapun antara Chan hyung dan Soo hyung di foto itu.

 **real_pcy** : Fokus pada mataku, arah pandanganku.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa kau memandangku Chan?

 **real_pcy** : Tentu saja, cutie!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Jangan memanggilku begitu! Aku ini sang namja!

 **real_pcy** : Hahahaha sorry, sorry!

 **OSH :** Kenapa kau bangga dengan foto itu? Mungkin kau akan bertambah boo setelah melihat ini.

* _OSH mengirim foto_ *

 **OSH :** Soo hyung memandangku seperti sedang memandang pangerannya.

 **OSH :** Hahahaha

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Jangan berlebihan Hun!

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Aku tahu di situ ada Baekhyun dan Chen juga, tapi kau mencrop-nya

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahahahahahahahahaahaha.

 **OSH :** Aaaaah~ Soo hyung, kau tidak seruuu!

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahahaha.

 **OSH :** Diam Park!

 **real_pcy :** Dasar! Dongsaeng durhaka!

 **OSH** : Biar!

 **OSH** : Hyung apa MBC Gayo Daejejeon besok ada red carpetnya?

 **real_pcy** : Tidak.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sepertinya tidak. Kenapa?

 **OSH** : Sebernarnya aku sedikit malu harus melakukan hal-hal seperti membuat love sign dengan gaya-gaya aneh, seperti saat red carpet SBS Gayo Daejun.

 **real_pcy** : Itu tidak akan ada red carpet. Tapi kabar buruknya, EXO akan tampil terakhir.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Bukankah itu selalu terjadi?

 **real_pcy** : Tapi ini bahkan sampai lewat tengah malam.

 **real_pcy** : Kita akan tampil di tahun 2017!

 **OSH** : Benarkah? Pasti itu sangat membosankan untuk menunggunya.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Yap.

 **real_pcy** : Tapi sebosan apapun, jangan hanya menampakkan poker face-mu Hun, Soo!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura menikmati sesuatu, Chan. Lagipula apa salahnya berekspresi datar?

 **OSH** : Aku tidak bisa berpura-pura menikmati sesuatu, Chan. Lagipula apa salahnya berekspresi datar? (2)

 **real_pcy** : Kalau begitu besok malam aku akan duduk di antara kalian berdua. Akan aku sebarkan virus-virus kebahagiaan.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahaha.

 **OSH** : Tidak bisa! Aku yang akan duduk di tengah-tengah antara kau dan Soo Hyung. Hehehehe.

 **real_pcy** : Kita tentukan saja besok dengan gunting-batuk-kertas.

 **OSH** : Ok!

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Sudah dulu, aku mulai mengantuk. Byeeee!

 **real_pcy** : Bye prince! Have a nice dream (emoticon cium)

 **OSH** : Aku juga sudah dulu Hyung.

 **OSH** : Mau latihan.

 **real_pcy** : Latihan apaaaa?

 **OSH** : Melatih otot pahaku.

 **OSH** : Agar besok saat tampil Lotto, Soo Hyung dapat lebih nyaman duduk di pangkuanku.

 **OSH** : Hahaha. Bye!

 **real_pcy** : Shit! WTF!

.

.

 **END**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Well, ini cuman khayalan, dan gak jelas banget. Bukankah format seperti ini dilarang di ffn?

Tapi aku benar-benar bosan menunggu EXO perform di MBC Gayo Daejejeon. Aku kira akan ada red carpet-nya, but…

.

Buat yang belum tahu dan mau tahu foto-foto yang Chansoohun bicarakan di atas, bisa PM aku.

Selamat tahun baruuuu… Semoga 2017 menjadi lebih baik lagi. Amin!

.

Last but not least, mind to review?

.

.

Deep bow, with love

 **Angelsoo**

31122016


	2. Park Family

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **Boo Love Chatting Group**_

 **\- Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Warn : _Boy and boy; chatting format_

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency_

* * *

 **.**

 **real_pcy** : Haihaihai

 **OSH** : (stiker hello)

* _real_pcy mengirim foto_ *

 **real_pcy :** proud papa

 **OSH** : wawawa, aku jadi malu (shy emoticon)

 **real_pcy** : Oh Sehun-ssi, bagaimana perasaan anda menjadi satu-satunya artis setelah hampir seratus tahun, yang berhasil tampil di satu halaman penuh koran Korea?

 **OSH** : (4 Shy emoticon)

 **real_pcy** : Oh Sehun-ssi, tolong berikan tanggapan anda. Kita sedang live sekarang.

 **OSH** : Hyung, tolong hentikan.

 **OSH** : (blushing emoticon)

 **real_pcy** : Oh Sehun-ssi, para pemirsa terutama EXO-L sedang menantikan tanggapan Anda.

 **OSH** : Hahahahaha.

 **OSH** : Baiklah, baiklah.

 **OSH** : Terimakasih untuk para EXO-L di seluruh dunia yang selalu mendukung kami. Saranghae!

 **real_pcy** : Ouh! kau sangat tampan Sehun-ssi.

 **OSH** : Hyung, tolong hentikan!

 **real_pcy** : Aku melihat foto-fotomu untuk majalah Vogue, dan itu daebak!

 **real_pcy** : Bagaimana kau masih bisa terlihat tampan, dengan pakaian yang… emmm aneh seperti itu, Sehun-ssi?

 **OSH** : Hyung, tolong hentikan!

 **OSH** : Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha.

 **real_pcy** : Aku sedang bosan.

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-ya…

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-yaaaaa

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ouh aku ketinggalan.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : proud papa (2)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : (3 emoticon applause)

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kenapa kau tertawa?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa ada yang lucu?

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha.

 **OSH** : Jadi intinya, apa aku lahir dari 2 papa?

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku jadi geli sendiri.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kalau begitu, _Im a proud Hyung_.

 **real_pcy** : Apa kau sedang promosi filmmu?

 **real_pcy** : Kau pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan, Soo.

 **real_pcy** : Otak bisnismu berkembang pesat.

 **OSH** : Actor Doh, ku dengar kau mulai syuting film barumu?

 **OSH** : Akh, aku bahkan belum menonton yang sekarang.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kenapa kalian suka sekali menggodaku?

 **real_pcy** : Aku sudah (emoticon membanggakan diri sendiri)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tapi kau tidak menontonnya di bioskop, Park!

 **real_pcy** : Sorry sweety.

 **real_pcy** : Tapi jujur, itu film terbaik yang aku tonton selama 2017 ini.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Shut up!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : 2017 baru berjalan 3 hari!

 **OSH** : Uooooh, uri Kyungsoo bisa mengumpat juga ternyata.

 **real_pcy** : Dia selalu mengumpat Hun! Tapi di dalam hati.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Paaaaaarrrrrkkkk!

 **real_pcy** : Peace honey! (Peace emoticon)

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha.

 **real_pcy** : Tapi sungguh Soo, Ibuku juga bilang filmnya bagus.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sampaikan terimakasih pada ibumu. Aku percaya jika ibumu yang bilang.

 **real_pcy** : Entah ibuku bilang begitu, karena memang ceritanya bagus, atau karena anak bungsunya yang main.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha.

 **OSH** : yeah! yeah yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah, yeah! oh yeah yeah oh yeah yeah yeah.

 **real_pcy** : Kau tahu Soo? Bahkan ibuku duduk di kursi D-5.

 **real_pcy** : Dia benar-benar menyayangimu.

 **OSH** : La La La La.

 **real_pcy** : Bahkan terkadang aku iri, sebenarnya siapa yang anak kandungnya?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Terimakasih. Aku akan mampir ke Viva Polo lain waktu (smile emoticon).

 **real_pcy** : Tidak hanya ibuku, bahkan Yoora noona sering menanyakan kabarmu.

 **real_pcy** : Keluarga Park sangat menyayangimu, Soo.

 **OSH** : Oh oh oh louder.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku serius, sampaikan salamku pada keluargamu, Chan.

 **real_pcy** : Baiklah akan ku sampaikan.

 **real_pcy** : Jika tidak lupa (2 emoticon nyengir).

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Dasaarr!

 **OSH** : Kalian mengabaikankuuuuu!

 **OSH** : Apa aku harus _left_ dari grup iniiii?

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha.

 **real_pcy** : Soo, _your brother_ (emoticon tunjuk atas)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Your son, Chan!

 **OSH** : Akan aku adukan kalian pada mama.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Siapa mamanya?

 **real_pcy :** Siapa maksudmu huuuuuun?

 **OSH** : Siapa lagi?

 **OSH** : Mama B.

 **OSH** : Bukankah kalian juga menonton film Soo Hyung bersama?

 **OSH** : Hehehehe(evil smile emoticon)

 **real_pcy** : Jangan frontal begitu Hun!

 **real_pcy** : (10 emoticon tinju)

 **real_pcy** : Jika EXO-L dengar mereka akan salah paham.

 **OSH** : Huwaaaa kau meninjuku papa (emoticon menangis)

 **OSH** : Lebih frontal mana, aku yang menyebutkan inisial di grup chat pribadi, atau seseorang yang memuji di depan fans saat _fansign_?

 **real_pcy** : Apa maksudmu?

 **real_pcy** : Huuuun!

 **OSH** : Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti Chan hyuuuung (3 emoticon nyengir)

 **real_pcy** : Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu.

 **OSH** : Ouh benarkah?

 **OSH** : Sayang sekali jika begitu. Hehehehe.

 **real_pcy** :Hun katakan apa maksudmu!

 **real_pcy** :Jangan membuat ku penasaran begini!

 **OSH** : Tidak ada apa-apa Hyung.

 **OSH** : Forget it! Okay?!

 **real_pcy** :Tidak bisa!

 **real_pcy** :Hun!

 **real_pcy** :Huuuun

 **real_pcy** : Balas Hun! Jangan hanya dibaca!

 **real_pcy** :Oh Sehuuuun

 **real_pcy** :Sehuuuun

 **real_pcy** :Parah kau Hun!

 **real_pcy** :Soo...

 **real_pcy** :Kyungsoo ya~ kenapa kau juga hanya membaca?

 **real_pcy** :Kyungsoo-yaaaa

 **real_pcy** :Kyungsoo-yaaaaaaaa

 **real_pcy** :Tolong aku, Sehun mempermainkanku

 **real_pcy** : (5 emoticon menangis)

 **real_pcy** : Soooo..

 **real_pcy** :Kyungsoo-yaaaa

 **real_pcy** : Aku kira kau menyayangiku, Sooooo.

 **OSH :** Soo Hyung bilang ia sedang marah padamu.

 **real_pcy** : WTH Oh Sehun!

 **real_pcy** : Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!

 **real_pcy** : Apa Kyungsoo benar-benar marah? Dari mana kau tau?

 **OSH** : Iya, dia bilang kau berisik.

 **real_pcy** : Dari mana kau tau?

 **real_pcy** : Apa kalian melakukan personal chat?

 **OSH** : Dia di sebelahku sekarang.

 **real_pcy** : Arrrgh kenapa langit tidak pernah berpihak padaku?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ada apa Chan? Aku baru dari kamar mandi.

 **real_pcy** : Apa kau sedang bersama Sehun? Apa yang kalian lakukan?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tidak. Sehun hanya mengada-ada.

 **real_pcy** : Dasaaaar! Gilaaaa!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku?

 **real_pcy** : Sehun, Soo.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Oh

 **real_pcy** : Jawabanmu menyakitkan ku, Soo.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Maaf, aku memang begitu. Hehehe

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Omong-omong, apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang Sehun maksud tadi?

 **real_pcy** : Yang masalah memuji di depan fans?

 **real_pcy** : Tidak (tear emoticon)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hm...

* _Kyungsoo mengirim foto_ *

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku baru saja mendapatkannya dari Sehun.

 **OSH** : Soo Hyung, kenapa kau mengirimnya ke grup?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Agar tidak ada rahasia diantara kita, Hun.

 **OSH** : Tapi...

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Huuun…

 **OSH** : Iya yayaya..

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau marah?

 **OSH** : Mana bisa aku marah padamu?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hahaha. Terimakasih.

 **real_pcy** : _Damn_! siapa yang menyebarkan berita ini?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau bisa membaca dengan jelas kan?

 **real_pcy** : Tapi aku tidak berkata demikian waktu itu, mereka pasti salah dengar.

 **OSH** : Jangan malu untuk mengakuinya, Chan Hyung.

 **OSH** : (emoticon nyengir)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hun!

 **real_pcy** : Aku serius, aku tidak mengatakan hal itu.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau mengatakannya juga tidak masalah bagi kami. Tapi sebaiknya jangan di hadapan EXO-L. Hm?

 **real_pcy** : Serius Soooo.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Yayaya, mungkin mereka hanya salah dengar.

 **OSH** : Ooh...

 **real_pcy** : Aku serius Hun! Soo!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ya! Ya! Aku bilang ya! Jangat cerewet, Park!

 **OSH** : Satansoo is coming! (emoticon kabur)

 **real_pcy** : Hun! Jangan buat uri Kyungsoo tambah kesal.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hun,tiba-tiba aku menginginkan Churros. Ayo makan bersama kapan-kapan.

 **real_pcy** : Shit! Aku kira kau marah, Soo!

 **OSH** : Ayo, ayo Hyung. Kapan?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Akhir minggu ini?

 **OSH** : Ayo, ayo. Selesai kita latihan bagaimana?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Oke!

 **real_pcy** : Apa aku harus _left_ dari grup iniiiii?

 **OSH** : Hahahaha. Papa?

 **OSH** : Pasti papa ingin bergabung kan?

 **real_pcy** :Tentu saja, _bitch_!

 **OSH** : Tapi ini urusan anak muda, Pa.

 **real_pcy** : WTF!

 **OSH** : Sebaiknya papa dirumah saja, atau kerja, cari uang yang banyak, terus ajak kita liburan, ke Amerika.

 **OSH** : Aku ingin ke LA, menyusul Suho Hyung.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : LMAO

 **real_pcy** : OH SEHUUUUUN!

 **real_pcy** : Jangan tertawa Soo!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : (Emoticon senyum) baiklah aku hanya akan tersenyum.

* _real_pcy left the group_ *

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hahahaha, dia meninggalkan grup ini lagi.

 **OSH** : Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu.

 **OSH** : Aku yakin besok dia akan memintaku memasukkannya ke grup lagi.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Thats our papa.

 **OSH** : Hahahaha….

 **OSH** : Tapi kau tahu Soo Hyung?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tidak. Karena kau belum memberi tahuku.

 **OSH** : Kau tau? Sebenarnya banyak EXO-L yg menyebut kita bertiga adalah Park family.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Park family?

 **OSH** : Iya, mereka bilang Chanyeol ayahnya, aku anaknya, dan kau…

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku apanya?

 **OSH** : Mamanya (3 emoticon peace)

 **OSH** : Tapi itu dikalangan Chansoo shipper saja.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Jangan mengada-ada Hun! Aku _straight_!

 **OSH** : Ya, ya, ya. Aku tahu Hyung, kau straight.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Bagus, kalau kau tahu.

 **OSH** : _As straight as spaghetti_?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kurang ajar!

 **OSH** : Bercanda Hyuuung

* _Do Kyungsoo left the group_ *

 **OSH :** Huwaaaa…

 **OSH :** Papaaaa, Mamaaaaa! Don't leave me alone!

 **OSH :** Oh Lord!

.

.

.

 **FIN (?)**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Maaf, padahal waktu itu sudah di END, tapi malah nambah chapter lagi. Saya mah emang gitu orangnya, suka gak konsinten. Tapi masalah bias, tetap Do Kyungsoo dong. Dari dulu, sekarang, sampai masa yang akan datang, tetap aja Dudu. Jadi kalau ada yang gak suka, biasnya dipasangin sama Kyungsoo. Mianhe…

.

Yang mulai masuk sekolah lagi, yang sedang UAS, ataupun yang lagi liburan seperti saya. Semangat!

Salam kenal semua…

.

.

Deepbow,

 **Angelsoo**

01032017


	3. Kyungsoo's Brothers Squad

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **Boo Love Chatting Group**_

 **\- Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Warn : _Boy and boy; chatting format_

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency_

 **.**

* * *

* _oohsehun joined the group_ *

 **oohsehun** : apa aku terlambat bergabung?

 **real_pcy** : Tidak.

 **real_pcy** : Bahkan Kyungsoo belum meng _accept_ -nya.

 **oohsehun** : Ouh syukurlah.

 **oohsehun** : Hyung, aku mengganti username ku lagi.

 **oohsehun** : Apa kali ini kelihatan dewasa?

 **oohsehun** : Hyung aku meminta pendapatmu.

 **oohsehun** : Hyuuuuuung.

 **real_pcy** : Ya.

 **oohsehun** : Aaargh! Kau tidak serius menanggapinya, aku akan bertanya pada Kyungsoo Hyung saja.

 **real_pcy** : Tanya saja!

 **oohsehun** : Tapi, bukankah Kyungsoo Hyung sedang di Jepang?

 **real_pcy** : Ya! Bersama teman-teman aktornya.

 **oohsehun** : Ouh, aku benar-benar cemburu.

 **real_pcy** : Karena dia pergi dengan teman-temannya?

 **oohsehun** : Hm… karena dia pergi ke Jepang. Di sana pasti dia akan berbelanja banyak barang-barang bagus.

 **real_pcy** : Ouh, aku kira kau cemburu karena—

 **oohsehun** : Itu kau Hyung!

 **real_pcy** : Tidak!

 **oohsehun** : Tidak salah lagi.

 **oohsehun** : Hehehehe peace brother! (peace emoticon)

 **real_pcy** : (3 emoticon tinju)

 **oohsehun** : Hahahahaha

 **oohsehun** : Omong-omong kenapa kau meng-upload foto itu, Hyung?

 **real_pcy** : Foto apa?

 **real_pcy** : Foto kita?

 **oohsehun** : Hm...

 **oohsehun** : Aku mewakili EXO-L bertanya, apa itu sebuah pengalihan?

 **real_pcy** : Maksudmu? pengalihan apa?

 **real_pcy** : Karena aku mengupload foto dan video _ice skiting_ bersama Baekhyun?

 **oohsehun** : Hmm... mungkin.

 **real_pcy** : Tidak! Aku tidak ada maksud apapun. Hanya mengupload apa yang ada di ponsel ku saja.

 **real_pcy** : Dan aku bersungguh-sungguh saat mengatakan bahwa kita harus pergi bersama lagi lain waktu.

 **real_pcy** : Percayalah! Kalian semua teman-teman terbaikku.

 **oohsehun** : Oke, oke, kita bahas yang lainnya saja. Sepertinya kau sedang sensitif.

 **real_pcy** : Ya, bahas yang lainnya saja. Jangan bahas tentang aku.

 **oohsehun** : Kenapa kau seperti tidak bersemangat begitu, Hyung?

 **real_pcy** : Ku bilang jangan bahas tentang aku!

 **oohsehun** : Tapi sungguh, ini seperti bukan dirimu, Hyung.

 **real_pcy** : Benarkah? Padahal aku biasa saja...

 **oohsehun** : Ouh, mungkin aku saja yang berlebihan.

 **real_pcy** : Sepertinya begitu.

 **real_pcy** : Tapi Hun, tidakkah kau pikir kita seperti sedang melakukan _personal chat_?

 **real_pcy** : Ini grup, tapi hanya berisi kita berdua.

 **real_pcy** : Haha aku merasa… sedikit lucu.

 **oohsehun** : Hm... ya juga.

 **oohsehun** : Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon Kyungsoo Hyung dan memintanya agar segera bergabung ke grup.

 **real_pcy** : Jangan, jangan, Hun!

 **real_pcy** : Dia pasti sedang bersenang-senang.

 **real_pcy** : Mungkin dia baru akan bergabung jika telah sampai hotel untuk beristirahat.

 **real_pcy** : Hun kau tidak melakukannya kan?

 **real_pcy** : Hun, ku bilang jangan!

 **real_ pcy** : Sehunnie, aku serius.

* _Do Kyungsoo joined the group_ *

 **oohsehun** : Hai Kyungsoo Hyung.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hai Sehunnie (smile emoticon)

 **oohsehun** : Bagaimana liburanmu? Menyenangkan?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Begitulah.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sehunnie, untung saja kau menelepon, aku sepertinya terlewat untuk melihat undangan grup ini.

 **oohsehun** : Ouh pasti karena saking banyaknya yang mengirim chat padamu. Hehehehe (emoticon nyengir)

 **real_pcy** : Hun kau melakukannya?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Melakukan apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Aku tidak dapat melihat chat-chat kalian sebelumnya (emoticon nyengir).

 **real_pcy** : Tidak ada apa-apa.

 **real_pcy** : Hmmm, bagaimana liburanmu?

 **real_pcy** : Pasti menyenangkan.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hm... menyenangkan.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tapi mungkin tidak seseru bermain ski dengan Sehunnie dan Baekhyun.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hehehehe.

 **real_pcy** : Kau mengejekku huh? (emoticon tinju)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hahahahah kalau kau merasa.

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-yaaaaaaaa

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hahahahaha

 **oohsehun** : \nyimak/

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tapi omong-omong Chan, aku tahu hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk dilakukan saat liburan musim dingin.

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-ya jangan aneh-aneh.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Katakan sesuatu, Sehunnie! Jangan hanya me-nyamuk.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : *me-nyimak.

 **real_pcy** : Katakan sesuatu, Sehunnie! Jangan hanya me-nyamuk (2)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau tahu Chanyeolli? saat liburan, hal yang paling menyenangkan untuk dilakukan adalah...

 **real_pcy** : APA?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Mencium seorang gadis di tepi sungai.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hahahahaha….

 **real_pcy** : Kau mengejekku, Do Kyungsoo!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kalau kau merasa.

 **oohsehun** : Ouuuh oemma-appa...

 **real_pcy** : Dasar kau Soo! Beethoven akan membalas perbuatanmu, untukku.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sehunnie, sepertinya kau salah chatroom.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau benar-benar memberi nama anjingmu Beethoven, Yeollie?

 **oohsehun** : Apa itu cara halusmu mengusirku, Hyung?

 **real_pcy** : Hmm...

 **oohsehun** : CHAN HYUNG!

 **real_pcy** : Aku menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Hun.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tapi ku pikir Beethoven yang di film itu bukan jenis anjing yang sama dengan milikmu, Yeol.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Bukan begitu maksudku, Sehunnie.

 **real_pcy** : Ini bukan Beethoven yang di film, tapi Beethoven sang komposer legenda.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Seperti anjingmu bisa bermain musik saja.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Atau mungkin anjingmu memang kehilangan pendengarannya?

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-yaaaaaaaaaaa

 **real_pcy** : Jika aku melatih anjingku, mungkin dia bakal menggeser posisimu di EXO.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sh*t!

 **real_pcy** : Tidak ada gunanya disensor!

 **real_pcy** : Dan jika suatu saat aku punya anjing yang kehilangan penglihatannya, aku akan memberinya nama Dooyoung-ie.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chaaaaaan!

* _oohsehun mengirim foto_ *

 **oohsehun** : Ouuuuh uri cutie Dudu...

 **real_pcy** : ( 3 falling in love emoticon) woooooo bahkan staff COEX tahu betapa _cute_ -nya Kyungsoo kita.

 **oohsehun** : Happy birtday, Hyung! (emoticon terompet, kado, kue, kembang api)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Terimakasih banyak, Sehunnie.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tapi ulang tahunku masih beberapa hari lagi, dan—

 **oohsehun** : Dan?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau salah menulis _birthday_ -nya (smile emoticon)

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahahahaha

 **oohsehun** : Aku sengaja Hyung, untuk menguji kemampuan Bahasa Inggrismu.

 **real_pcy** : Alasan!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hahahahaha

 **real_pcy** : Aku tidak akan mengucapkannya sebelum hari H.

 **real_pcy** : 12, 13, 14

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa itu?

 **real_pcy** : Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Kyungsoo-yaaaaa

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, Chan!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa ituuu?

 **real_pcy** : Hun! Beritahu Hyung mu yang cute ini, apa maksudnya!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa siiiiiih?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Dan ingat baik-baik! AKU TIDAK CUTE!

 **real_pcy** : YA! YA!

 **real_pcy** : Huuun…

 **real_pcy** : Sehunnie...

 **real_pcy** : Oh Sehuuuun

 **oohsehun** : Hyung, diamlah!

 **oohsehun** : Jongin bersamaku sekarang.

 **oohsehun** : Aku berhenti dulu, sebelum dia melihat paksa ponselku.

 **real_pcy** : Ouh! OMG! Oemmayaaaa!

 **real_pcy** : _So Sekai is reaaaal_?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Oke, Sehunnie. Bersabarlah menemaninya menghafalkan naskah dramanya.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chan, aku pikir nama couple mereka adalah Kaisoo

 **Do Kyungsoo** : *Kaisoo

 **Do Kyungsoo** : *Kais

 **Do Kyungsoo** : *Kaihun

 **real_pcy :** Ouh apakah itu typo yang disengaja Kyungsoo-yaaaaa?

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Tidak! Tidak!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : _Dictionary_ -ku aktif, dan aku tidak tahu cara menonaktifkan nya.

 **real_pcy** : Ouuuh begitu... percaya, percaya...

 **real_pcy** : Jadi seberapa sering kau mengetik kata ' **kaisoo** ' dari ponselmu, Kyungsoo-yaaaa?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku tidak tahu bodoh! Mungkin saat aku diam-diam berkomentar di akun instagram EXO-L?

 **real_pcy :** Ternyata kauuuuu?

 **real_pcy :** Danger EXO-L! _Stalker detected_!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hehehehe aku sekali-kali melakukannya menggunakan akun managerku.

 **real_pcy :** Wooo parah kau Kyungsoo-ya!

 **real_pcy :** Kau sekali-kali melakukannya….

 **real_pcy :** Contohlah aku, SETIAP HARI!

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Dasaaaar!

 **real_pcy :** Hahahahaaha

 **real_pcy** : Sekarang aku akan mengetesmu.

 **Do Kyungsoo :** Tes apa?

 **real_pcy** : Apa nama _couple_ untuk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hahahaha aku tahu! Itu mudah.

 **real_pcy** : Apa? Cepat sebutkan!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kadi

 **Do Kyungsoo** : *Kadang

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kadang Chansoo, kadang ChanDo

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoooooo-yaaa typomu membunuhku secara perlahaaaan.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Maaf, Chan. Makanya tolong non-aktifkan dictionary-ku.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeollie..

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol...

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Park Chanyeol…

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chan...

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanbaek

 **Do Kyungsoo :** *Channie...

.

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Well, apapun yang terjadi sama Chansoohun, nikmati saja.

.

Banyak yang tanya tentang apa yang CY katakan ke B waktu fansign. Jadi ada fan yang bilang kalau dia denger CY berbisik "I cant take my eyes off u" tapi tau itu bener apa gak. Aku juga cuman nemu pict-nya di Tl ig. Heheheheh, salam kenal semuaaa….

.

Mind to review?

.

.

Deepbow, muach

 **Angelsoo**

01092017


	4. Red Heart

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **Boo Love Chatting Group**_

 **\- Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Warn : _Boy and boy; chatting format_

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency_

 **.**

* * *

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah kau menguploadnyaaaaaaa?

 **real_pcy** : Hm!

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahahaha

 **real_pcy** : Mianhe, Kyungsoo-yaaa.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Oh _shit_! Padahal kau berjanji untuk tidak menguploadnya.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kalau tau begitu aku tidak akan memberi emoticon itu.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha

 **real_pcy** : Jadi apa aku adalah yang pertama di hatimu? (3 emoticon nyengir)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau menyebalkan sekali Park!

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha

 **real_pcy** : Nado saranghae Kyungsoo-yaaaaa

 **Do Kyungsoo** : (3 angry emoticon)

 **real_pcy** : Hahahaha kenapa kau selalu begitu Kyungsoo-yaaa?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku kenapa? Huh?

 **real_pcy** : Di grup kau memberiku emoticon marah, tapi di personal chat kau memberiku emoticon hati.

 **real_pcy** : Jangan membuatku bingung, Do Kyungsoo!

 **real_pcy** : 5 emoticon tertawa

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Lebih baik kau diam, Chan!

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahahha

 **real_pcy** : (5 emoticon hati)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Diam Park!

 **real_pcy** : Aku diam

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tapi kau terus saja mengirim emoticon itu.

 **real_pcy** : apa?

 **real_pcy** : (8 emoticon hati) ?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Park Chansoo

 **Do Kyungsoo** : *Park Chanyeooool!

 **real_pcy** : Uuuuh typo-mu imut sekaliiiii

 **real_pcy** : ( 5 emoticon hati )

 **real_pcy** : Hehehehehe

 **Do Kyungsoo :** (Emoticon tinju)

 **real_pcy** : Ouh! Tepat mengenai hatiku!

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-yaaa

 **real_pcy** : Do Kyungsoo, apa kau sudah tidur?

 **real_pcy** : Kau sengaja tidak membalasnya kan?

 **real_pcy** : Aku tahu kau sudah membaca.

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-yaaaa...

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-ya, aku bahkan memasang alarm supaya dapat mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu tepat pukul 12 malam.

 **real_pcy** : Tapi sekarang kau mengabaikanku.

 **real_pcy** : Tega sekali kau Do Kyungsoo!

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-yaaaaa

 **real_pcy** : Kau benar-benar hanya membaca tanpa bermaksud membalasnya?

 **real_pcy** : Keterlaluan!

 **oohsehun** : Apa Hyung? Ini aku yang membaca.

 **real_pcy** : Oh damn!

 **oohsehun** : Kau mengumpat padaku Hyung?

 **real_pcy** : Tidak! Aku mengumpat pada diriku sendiri.

 **oohsehun** : ( _cool guy emoticon_ )

 **real_pcy** : Kau tidak mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun pada Kyungsoo?

 **oohsehun** : Hmmmmm….

 **oohsehun** : Apa aku harus memberitahumu aku sudah menyelamatinya apa belum?

 **real_pcy** : Maksudku ucapan yang dipublikasikan.

 **oohsehun** : Oh

 **real_pcy** : Kau tidak melakukannya?

 **oohsehun** : Sebentar lagi.

 **oohsehun** : Aku menunggu waktu yang pas.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahaha tidak ada waktu yang lebih pas selain 12.00 seperti yang sudah ku lakukan.

 **oohsehun** : Ada!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sehunnie, 01.12

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku pikir itu akan jadi unik.

 **oohsehun** : Ouh kau sehatiku denganku Kyungsoo-ya

 **real_pcy** : Hun, kau lupa menambahkan kata _Hyung_.

 **oohsehun** : Lupa? Tidak.

 **oohsehun** : Kyungsoo sudah memberiku izin untuk memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel _Hyung_.

 **oohsehun** : Ya... meskipun hanya untuk hari ulang tahunnya ini.

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-yaaaaa? Kau mengizinkannyaaaaa?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku tunggu ucapanmu Sehunnie (smile emoticon).

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ya, Sehun terus-terusan merengek padaku.

 **real_pcy** : Do Kyungsooooo (2 _heartbreak emoticon_ )

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Terimakasih Chanyeol-ah (red heart emoticon)

 **real_pcy** : WTF!

 **oohsehun** : Oke, Kyungsoo-ya ( _smile emoticon_ ) Aku sedang memilih foto yang akan aku upload.

 **oohsehun** : Aku akan memilih terbaik dari yang terbaik.

 **oohsehun** : Selamat menunggu...

 **oohsehun** : Chanyeol Hyung, aku turut bersuka

 **oohsehun** : *berduka

 **oohsehun** : Maaf typo

 **oohsehun** : Sengaja

 **real_pcy** : _Shit_!

...

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Terimakasih Sehunnie.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku sudah melihat ucapan selamat yang kau upload di instagrammu.

 **oohsehun** : Kau menyukainya?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hm.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahahaha

 **real_pcy** : Semua orang pasti menyukainya.

 **real_pcy** : Pertama karena kau melakukannya tepat pada pukul 01.12 KST

 **real_pcy** : Kedua karena kau memanggilnya Do Kyungsoo (tanpa Hyung).

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah hentikan!

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahha

 **real_pcy** : Dan ketiga karena kau sudah memilih foto terbaik dari yang terbaik, yaitu bola mata menawan milik Oh Sehun.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahahhaha

 **oohsehun** : Kyungsoo-ya kau benar-benar menyukainya kan?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ouh, tentu Sehunnie!

 **oohsehun** : Baguslah.

 **oohsehun** : Omong-omong Kyung, hati yang kau berikan pada Chanyeol Hyung itu jadi trending.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahahaha hatiiii

 **Do Kyungsoo** : emoticon hati Sehunnie!

 **oohsehun** : Ya, itu maksudku.

 **real_pcy** : Chansoo memang selalu jadi trending Hun!

 **oohsehun** : Huweek!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Huweek! (2)

 **oohsehun** : Kyungsoo-ya, kapan kau akan mentraktir kami makan?

 **oohsehun** : Ayolah, jangan hanya main dan sarapan di meja makan milik Jo In Insung _sunbaenim_ saja.

 **oohsehun** : Hehehehe Peace (2 Peace emoticon)

 **oohsehun** : Kita bertiga sudah lama tidak pergi bersama.

 **real_pcy** : Hahahaha

 **real_pcy** : Ayolah, jangan hanya main dan sarapan di meja makan milik Jo In Insung _sunbaenim_ saja (2)

 **real_pcy** : Ayolah, jangan hanya main dan sarapan di meja makan milik Jo In Insung _sunbaenim_ saja (3)

 **real_pcy** : Ayolah, jangan hanya main dan sarapan di meja makan milik Jo In Insung _sunbaenim_ saja (4)

 **real_pcy** : Ayolah, jangan hanya main dan sarapan di meja makan milik Jo In Insung sunbaenim saja (5)

 **oohsehun** : Spam!

 **real_pcy** : Ayolah, jangan hanya main dan sarapan di meja makan milik Jo In Insung sunbaenim saja (6)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hahahahaha ayo!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ayo pergi keluar dan makan bersama.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kapan kalian bisa?

 **oohsehun** : Hmm.. malam ini?

 **real_pcy** : Ini sudah jam 2 dini hari Hun!

 **oohsehun** : Maksudku malam besok Hyung. Malam Jumat.

 **real_pcy** : Oh. Oke! Oke! Aku bisa.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Bisa pilih lain hari saja? Aku sudah ada janji.

 **real_pcy** : Janji? Dengan mereka?

 **oohsehun** : Your brother squad?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hmm

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Bagaimana, kalian kapan bisa lagi?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah...

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sehunnie...

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Bagiamana jika hari Jumat saja?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sepulang kita latihan untuk Golden Disk Award?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sehunnie...?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah...?

 **oohsehun** : Oh Sehun sudah tidur.

 **real_pcy** : Park Chanyeol juga.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Maaaaaaf

.

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

.

 **A/N :** Happy birthday Kyungsoo-ya. Be happy and keep healty. Just do the best what you want to do, I will always support you "red heart"

.

Mind to review?

.

.

Deepbow, muach

 **Angelsoo**

01122017


	5. Kai's Birthday

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **Boo Love Chatting Group**_

 **\- Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Warn : _Boy and boy; chatting format_

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency_

 **.**

* * *

 _(00.30)_

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kalian sudah mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Jongin?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sehunnie?

 _(04.58)_

 **oohsehun** : Aku sudah melakukannya Hyung!

 _(05.13)_

 **real_pcy** : Aku juga sudah.

 _(05.30)_

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tapi kenapa kalian tidak mempublikasikannya ?!

 **oohsehun** : Instagram maksudmu?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ya!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Seperti yang kalian lakukan saat ulangtahunku.

 **oohsehun** : Ouh...

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Oh Sehun, lakukan sesuatu!

 **oohsehun** : Hmm...

 **real_pcy** : Ouh kau benar Kyung…

 **real_pcy** : EXO-L mulai menyerangku karena tidak mengupload apapun tentang ulang tahun Kai.

 **oohsehun** : Benarkah itu Hyung?

 **oohsehun** : Aku akan mengecek Instagramku dulu!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Panggil dia Jongin saja!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku lebih suka mendengar seperti itu.

 **real_pcy** : Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Publikasikan ucapanmu Chan!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau tidak mau EXO-L menganggapmu pilih kasih kan?

 **real_pcy** : Tapi Kyung...

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tunggu aku selesai mengatakan semuanya dulu!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Lagipula bukankan kau mengatakan bahwa kau adalah fanboy nomor 1 nya Jongin?

 **real_pcy** : Ya, aku pernah bilang begitu.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kalau begitu lakukan sesuatu!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Jangan membuat EXO-L menunggu!

 **real_pcy** : …

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah, aku serius.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Lakukan sesuatu!

 **real_pcy** : Ya! ya! ya! Jangan mulai heboh seperti ibu-ibu begitu!

 **real_pcy** : Lagi pula kenapa kau memerintahku?

 **real_pcy** : Seharusnya kan terserah aku, aku mau mengupload apapun di Instagramku. Termasuk mengupload ucapan selamat ulangtahun pada Jongin atau tidak.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah, bukan begitu maksudku.

 **real_pcy** : Ya, ya! Aku tahu mungkin Jongin memang dongsaeng kesayanganmu. Tapi tolong jangan membawa perasaan ke grup ini.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa maksudmu?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku memintamu mempublikasikan ucapan selamat ulang tahunmu ke Jongin, murni karena tidak ingin kau dan Sehun dicap pilih kasih oleh EXO-L terutama Jongin stan.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Mungkin EXO-L akan mulai berpikir "Huh, bahkan Chanyeol mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun pada Kyungsoo tepat pada pukul 12 malam, lalu langsung menguploadnya ke Instagram.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sehun, Sehun juga mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun pada Kyungsoo tepat pada pukul 01.12 dengan caption yang sangat lucu.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan untuk Jongin? Mereka bahkan tidak menyinggung ulangtahun Jongin sama sekali."

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau tidak tahu kan Chan? Mungkin di luar sana EXO-L akan berpikiran seperti itu!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Dan para haters akan sangat senang, karena mereka anggap pertemanan diantara personel EXO tidak sehangat kelihatannya.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah, beri tanggapan sesuatu! Jangan hanya membacanya!

 **real_pcy** : Ya, mungkin kau benar.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Jadi?

 **oohsehun** : Kau benar Hyung, EXO-L mulai membanjiri kolom komentar Instagramku dengan ucapan selamat ulangtahun untuk Kai.

 **oohsehun** : Beberapa dari mereka bahkan menanyakan kenapa aku tidak mengucapkan selamat ulangtahun padanya.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan Sehunnie?

 **oohsehun** : Tapi Instagram Chanyeol Hyung bahkan lebih parah.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?

 **oohsehun** : Aku tidak tahu.

 **oohsehun** : Aku menunggu Chanyeol Hyung saja.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Oh Sehun!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau hanya perlu mengupload foto random dan menulis caption 'selamat ulangtahun Kim Jongin' seperti yang kau lakukan saat ulangtahunku.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hanya begitu, kenapa harus menunggu Chanyeol?

 **oohsehun** : Tapi Hyung...

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa? Apa sulit melakukan itu?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tidak pernah mengupload ucapan selamat ulang tahun padaku. Agar tidak ada kecemburuan antara penggemar Jongin dan orang-orang yang mendukungku!

 **oohsehun** : Hyung... (puppy eyes emoticon)

 **real_pcy** : Do Kyungsoo!

 **real_pcy** : Bisakah kau diam? Kau terus saja mengetik panjang lebar.

 **real_pcy** : Melebihi curhatan seorang gadis yang mendapati pacarnya selingkuh.

 **oohsehun** : Aku ingin tertawa.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aargh~ Chanyeol-ah! Tidakkah kau menganggap serius apa yang sudah aku ucapkan panjang lebar tadi itu?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah! Aku benar-benar serius soal yang tadi.

 **real_pcy** : Aku juga serius saat menanyakan 'apa aku yang pertama di hatimu?'

 **real_pcy** : Tapi bahkan sampai sekarang kau belum menjawabnya.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-aaaaaah!

 **oohsehun** : Aku ingin tertawa.

 **real_pcy** : Tertawa saja Sehun-ah!

 **real_pcy** : Jika kau menahannya, bisa-bisa kau buang angin.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah!

 **real_pcy** : Ya Kyungie? Sabarlah aku masih mengurus baby Sehun dulu.

 **real_pcy** : Apa sekarang kau akan menjawab pertanyaanku?

 **real_pcy** : Jangan tanya pertanyaan yang mana!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Pertanyaan apa?

 **oohsehun** : Hahahaha kau terlambat memberitahu ku Hyung!

 **oohsehun** : Aku sudah buang angin, dan Vivi yang awalnya sedang makan, langsung pergi begitu saja.

 **oohsehun** : Hahahahaha

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Konyol sekali kau Sehunnie (smile emoticon)

 **oohsehun** : Hihihihi.. Aku senang chatroom kita jadi kembali hangat seperti ini.

 **real_pcy** : Aku juga.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Iya, aku juga.

 **real_pcy** : Tapi seseorang belum menjawab pertanyaanku.

 **oohsehun** : Kyungsoo Hyung, Jawablah pertanyaannya!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : ?

 **oohsehun** : Katakanlah bahwa yang pertama di hatimu adalah OH SEHUN.

 **real_pcy** : Percaya diri sekali kau Oh Sehun!

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-yaaaaa jawaaab (puppy eyes emoticon)

 **real_pcy** : Apa aku adalah yang pertama di hatimu?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Jadi kapan kalian akan mempublikasikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun pada Jongin?

 **real_pcy** : Sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku!

 **oohsehun** : Aku mengikuti jejakmu Channie ❤

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Oke, sorry banget saya nyepam chat-chat Chansoohun. Tapi saya bener-bener nunggu update-an Instagram Chanhun tentang ulangtahun Kai. Di satu sisi jiwa saya sebagai Kyungsoo stan seneng, karena merasa betapa spesialnya Kyungsoo di mata Chanhun. Tapi sebagai EXO-L saya tetap menunggu… Well, mungkin mereka bakal ngerayainnya di GDA nanti.

.

 _Happy birthday Kim Jongin… Thank you for always with EXO. Our dancing machine, please stay healthy, stay strong, and keep loving uri Do Kyungsoo. Good luck for your drama and solo album too. We love u._

.

.

Deepbow,

 **Angelsoo**

01142017


	6. EXO-L

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **Boo Love Chatting Group**_

 **\- Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Warn : _Boy and boy; chatting format_

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency_

* * *

 **.**

 **real_pcy** : Selamat hari ke-900 EXO-L 🎉🎊🎇💞❤

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Selamat 👏

 **real_pcy** : Tumben sekali kau aktif, Soo.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku aktif salah, tidak aktif salah. Sebenarnya apa maumu Chanyeol-ah?

 **real_pcy** : Tentu saja aku senang kau aktif.

 **real_pcy** : Hehehehehe😁

 **Do Kyungsoo** : 🐽

 **real_pcy** : Apa itu?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Bukan apa-apa. Abaikan!

 **oohsehun** : Ramai sekali sih kalian!

 **oohsehun** : Selamat EXO-L 😍

 **oohsehun** : Proud to be EXO-L 😘

 **real_pcy** : Proud to be EXO-L 😘 (2)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kalian EXO-nya!

 **oohsehun** : Ouh, Chan Hyung apa kau juga EXO-L?

 **real_pcy** : Of course babe!

 **oohsehun** : Sejak kapan?

 **oohsehun** : Aku kira hanya aku sendiri yang merupakan bagian dari EXO sekaligus EXO-L 😅

 **real_pcy** : Dari awal EXO debut aku sudah jadi penggemar mereka.

 **real_pcy** : Dan aku resmi jadi EXO-L tepat 900 hari yang lalu.

 **real_pcy** : Aku rasa semua member juga mendaftar di website resmi EXO-L.

 **oohsehun** : Ouh, apa itu artinya kau mendaftar di hari pertama?

 **real_pcy** : Yeah 😎

 **real_pcy** : Kau sendiri sejak kapan menjadi bagian resmi dari mereka, Sehunnie?

 **oohsehun** : Kau menjadi bintang yang ke berapa waktu itu Hyung?

 **oohsehun** : Aku mendapatkan L-card kira-kira setelah 5 hari pembukaan website resminya.

 **oohsehun** : Soo Hyung, kau juga mendaftar kan? Bintang yang ke berapa kau waktu itu?

 **real_pcy** : Aku mana ingat, bodoh! 😁✌

 **oohsehun** : Aku saja ingat Hyung! Aku adalah bintang yang ke- 252.5xx hehehehe😘

 _*real_pcy mengirim foto*_

 **real_pcy** : L-card ku 😘

 **real_pcy** : Meski jujur sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa fungsinya 😁

 **oohsehun** : Sama, aku juga tidak tahu Hyung 😄

 **oohsehun** : Andai orang yang punya card itu bisa mendapat diskon saat berbelanja di SUM Market 😆

 **real_pcy** : Mimpi di siang bolong kau Oh!

 **oohsehun** : Tidak ada salahnya kan berandai-andai Hyung! Haha 😂

 **real_pcy** : Omong-omong sebagai EXO-L siapa biasmu di EXO, Hun?

 **oohsehun** : Hahahaha tidak perlu ditanya Hyung!

 **oohsehun** : Biasku the one and only...

 **oohsehun** : OH SEHUN 😁

 **oohsehun** : Hahahaha lebih baik kau tanya siapa bias keduaku Hyung!

 **real_pcy** : Siapa memangnya?

 **oohsehun** : Tetap OH SEHUN 😁

 **oohsehun** : Hahahahaha.

 **oohsehun** : Kau sendiri, siapa biasmu Hyung?

 **oohsehun** : Pasti kau akan menyebut Park Chanyeol kan?

 **real_pcy** : Hahaha 😁 Tau saja kau!

 **real_pcy** : Tapi, tidak, tidak! Aku pikir aku lebih condong ke Kyungsoo stan?

 **oohsehun** : Hahahahahha. Kau selalu saja merubah pikiranmu semudah membalik telapak tangan.

 **oohsehun** : Paling besok di depan Jongin, kau bilang biasmu adalah Kai. Hehehe😀

 **real_pcy** : Tidak, tidak! Jika masalah Kyungsoo, aku tidak pernah berubah.

 **oohsehun** : Aku pegang omonganmu Hyung! Hahahaha.

 **oohsehun** : Omong-omong, ke mana Kyungsoo Hyung?

 **real_pcy** : Entahlah, dia baru saja aktif dan langsung menghilang lagi.

 **oohsehun** : Aku membayangkan wajah sendumu saat mengetik kalimat kalimat di atas, Hyung 👆

 **real_pcy** : Aku mengetik dengan tersenyum 😬

 **oohsehun** : Fake smile! Cuih!

 **oohsehun** : Hyung, jangan-jangan Kyungsoo Hyung sedang sibuk berchatting ria di chatroom teman-teman aktornya?

 **oohsehun** : Ouh, aku benar-benar iri.

 **oohsehun** : Kau tahu Hyung? Insung sunbaenim itu sangat baik. Saat aku datang ke premiere filmnya, dia memelukku dan mengatakan terimakasih banyak.

 **oohsehun** : Dia juga menitip salam untuk semua member EXO. Hihihihihi😱

 **oohsehun** : Dan Hyung, kira-kira apa parfum yang digunakannya ya? Aromanya maskulin tapi manis.

 **real_pcy** : Hun, ponselku HANG!

 **oohsehun** : Tapi kau masih bisa mengetik Hyung?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hai ✌

 **real_pcy** : Oke. Tidak jadi hang.

 _* Do Kyungsoo mengirim foto *_

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Itu L-card ku. Dan aku bintang ke 3.887.974 😅

 **real_pcy** : WTH! Baru mendaftar kau, Kyungsoo-ya?

 **oohsehun** : Itu keterlaluan!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Maaf, maaf sebenarnya aku sudah mendaftar di hari pertama. Tapi aku terus-terusan melupakan password-ku.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ini saja sudah tidak terhitung aku mendaftar untuk yang keberapa kalinya ✌✌✌

 **real_pcy** : Jangan-jangan dari 3 juta lebih bintang 100 ribunya itu kau, Soo?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Jangan berlebihan Chan! 😤

 **real_pcy** : Wekk 😝😝😝

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Untung saja aku sedang baik. Jika tidak 🔨 mati kau Park!

 **oohsehun** : Yayaya aku tahu Hyung kau sedang good mood 😉

 **oohsehun** : Pasti gara-gara si _I love TT, you love TT_

 **oohsehun** : Siapa namanya? Im Yoona?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Im Nayeon?

 **oohsehun** : Akh... ya itu!

 **oohsehun** : Aku tau interaksi kalian saat penutupan SMA 😎

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ada apa memangnya?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa gara-gara video yang sedang beredar itu? Haha semua juga tahu kalau itu cuman salam biasa yang dilakukan antara sunbae dan hoobae.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Jadi jangan mengada-ada, Oh Sehun!

 **oohsehun** : Tapi Hyung, mungkin kau menganggapnya biasa saja. Tapi kita tidak tahu kan bagaimana artinya interaksi tersebut bagi si gadis?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sehun! 😫

 **oohsehun** : Peace Hyung✌aku hanya senang menggodamu 😌

 **real_pcy** : Ouh topik ini membuat hatiku sakit 😔

 **oohsehun** : Jangan berlebihan Hyung! Aku tahu kau juga menggoda Seulgi kan? Cih.

 **real_pcy** : Hey! Aku hanya mengambilkan kertas yang ada di rambutnya saja. Tapi entah kenapa di video itu terlihat aku mencolek kepalanya.

 **oohsehun** : Menurutku memang benar kau mencoleknya!?

 **real_pcy** : Tidak! Ku bilang tidak ya tidak!

 **oohsehun** : Kubilang tidak percaya, ya tidak percaya 😜

 **oohsehun** : Soo Hyung, kau sependapat denganku dan kebanyak EXO-L, atau kau percaya pada apa yang dikatakan Chan Hyung barusan?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku pikir aku dipihakmu, Sehunnie.

 **oohsehun** : Yeeeey💪

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-yaaaaaaa, aku benar-benar tidak melakukannya!

 **oohsehun** : Hahahahaha 😂😂

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sekalipun kau melakukannya, bukan masalah bagiku Chan!

 **real_pcy** : Kyungsoo-yaaaaa TT

 _*real_pcy mengirim foto*_

 **real_pcy** : Kalau yang ini aku memang melakukannya.

 **real_pcy** : Hehehe 😁

 **oohsehun** : Zootopia?

 **oohsehun** : Kau benar-banar pandai mengalihkan pembicaraan Hyung!

 **real_pcy** : Hm, Zootopia! Kau menangkap maksud tersembunyinya kan?

 **oohsehun** : Ya. Kau menggunakan wallpaper itu untuk mengkode chanbaek shipper kan Hyung?

 **real_pcy** : Oh Sehun! Apa maksudmu?

 **oohsehun** : Aku pernah melihat EXO-L yang sepertinya adalah chanbaek shipper, mengibaratkan kalian berdua sebagai karakter dalam Zootopia itu.

 **real_pcy** : Oh Sehun, Jangan menambah-nambah masalah!

 **oohsehun** : Hehehehe peace! Kalau begitu apa itu Nickyeol dan Judysoo? Hehe 😁

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kenapa namaku kau bawa-bawa, Sehunnie?

 **real_pcy** : BUKAN. ITU OH SEHUN!

 **real_pcy** : Lihat saja butt seksinya. Mirip sebooty🍑

 **oohsehun** : Cih! Aku masih suka dada bitch!

 **real_pcy** : Ouh benarkah?

 **oohsehun** : Tentu saja!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa yang kau maksud dada Jeonghan, Sehunnie?

 **oohsehun** : Middle finger up! Hyung-hyung!

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Selamat hari ke-900 EXO-L . Udah berapa lama nih jadi EXO-L? Bias pertamanya siapa? Sekarang biasnya siapa?

Aku jadi EXO-L sejak awal-awal 2014. Bias pertama D.O, sekarang biasku Do Kyungsoo. Hehehe

.

.

With love 💙

 **Angelsoo**

01212017


	7. Foodtruck

©Angelsoo Proudly Present

 _ **Boo Love Chatting Group**_

 **\- Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo dan Oh Sehun-**

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship

Warn : _Boy and boy; chatting format_

Desclaimer : _All characters belong to their agency_

* * *

 **.**

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sehunah

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sehunah

 **oohsehun** : Ya Hyung?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Terimakasih 😁

 **oohsehun** : Untuk apa?

 **real_pcy** : Karena telah hadir dalam hidupku kkk 😂

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Untuk foodtruck-nya❤

 **real_pcy** : Foodtruck apaaaa?

 **oohsehun** : Ouh itu, oke Hyung👊

 **oohsehun** : Aku hanya membalas kebaikanmu 😁

 **real_pcy** : Foodtruck apaaaa? (2)

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sekali lagi terimakasih Sehunah 😊

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Semua crew room no.7 juga menyampaikan salam untukmu.

 **oohsehun** : Baiklah Hyung, sampaikan juga salam semangat dari Oh Sehun 💪

 **real_pcy** : Foodtruck apaaaa?

 **real_pcy** : Ini yang ketiga, kalau tidak ada yang menanggapi, aku akan mengunggah foto derp kalian yang ada di ponselku ke Instagram.

 **real_pcy** : Bagaimana bagaimana bagaimana?

 **real_pcy** : Yakin tidak ada yang merespon?

 **real_pcy** : Aku sudah siap mengunggah.

 **real_pcy** : Sepertinya foto Sehun yang menganga saat sedang tidur ini cukup bagus.

 **real_pcy** : Atau video Kyungsoo saat asyik menari random?

 **real_pcy** : Akh, aku jadi bingung sendiri akan mengunggah yang mana dulu 😚

 **real_pcy** : Yakin ini?

 **real_pcy** : Akan aku hitung sampai tiga

 **real_pcy** : 1

 **real_pcy** : 2

 **real_pcy** : 2 seperempat

 **real_pcy** : 2 setengah

 **real_pcy** : 2 tiga perempat

 **oohsehun** : Kekanakan.

 **real_pcy** : Tidak peduli.

 **real_pcy** : Ti...

 **oohsehun** : Coba kau lihat akun Instagram churrokingtruck Hyung.

 **oohsehun** : Mungkin bisa memusnahkan rasa selalu ingin tahumu tentang urusan orang lain.

 **oohsehun** : Maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya sendiri, takutnya orang-orang menganggap aku pamer dan sombong 👊😁

 **oohsehun** : PADAHAL MEMANG IYA 😊

...

 **real_pcy** : 😢

 **oohsehun** : Hyung sudah melihatnya?

 **oohsehun** : Bagaimana Hyung? Mantap jiwa kan?

 **real_pcy** : BOO 😨😭

 **ohsehun** : Kau selalu saja Boo love setiap kali Hunsoo moment terjadi 😠

 **real_pcy** : Tapi Boo Love itu benar-benar sakit 💔

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ba-BOO-Ba-BOO seperti kau ingat kita saja saat sedang bermain ski dengan teman-temanmu!

 **real_pcy** : Apa?

 **real_pcy** : Apa maksudmu Do Kyungsoo?

 **real_pcy** : Aku selalu mengingatmu pendek!

 **oohsehun** : Aku tidak?

 **real_pcy** : Kau juga Sehunah 😘

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Hoax

 **real_pcy** : Shit!

 **real_pcy** : Sekarang aku tanya kau, apa kau ingat padaku dan Sehun saat sedang bersama Insung Hyung, Woobin Hyung dan hyung-hyung mu yang lain itu😤

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Aku tidak pernah melupakanmu dan Sehun 😟

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Dasar!👂 lebar

 **real_pcy** : Kau masih ingat kami saat bersama mereka? Its so fvcking HOAX 😠

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Percaya atau tidak, TERSERAH!

 **oohsehun** : \Nyimak/

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Tidak ada yang perlu lagi disimak, Sehunah 😉

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Selagi di rumah ayo pergi tidur, pasti nyaman. Tidak seperti tidur di pesawat 😉

 **oohsehun** : Hahahaha kalimatmu menyinggung sekali Hyung

 **oohsehun** : Bagus👍 Mantap jiwa.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Haha 😉😉😉😉😉

 **real_pcy** : Ouh, Ouh! Ada apa dengan matamu Kyungshort? Kenapa hanya berkedip sebelah begitu?

 **real_pcy** : Kau kelilipan?

 **oohsehun** : Itu wink dari Kyungsoo Hyung untukku, Hyung 😍

 **Do Kyungsoo** : 😘 Sehunah

 **real_pcy** : Ouh Aku merinding, kau bukan seperti Kyungsoo yang ku kenal.

 **oohsehun** : Haha kau baik-baik saja kan Kyungsoo Hyung?

 **real_pcy** : Atau kau adalah salah satu korban depresi gara-gara Lee Yeol meninggal? Hahaha

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Lee Yeol itu siapa?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa ada hubungannya dengan Guru Lee Sooman?

 **oohsehun** : LMAO😂

 **real_pcy** : Sudah pendek, tidak update 😁

 **real_pcy** : Heran, kenapa aku masih mau berteman denganmu, Kyungsoo-ya.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Apa Lee Yeol itu nama tokoh yang diperankan Jonginnie dalam dramanya?

 **oohsehun** : HAHAHAHAHA 😫

 **real_pcy** : Shit

 **real_pcy** : Shat

 **real_pcy** : Shut

 **oohsehun** : Itu nama tokoh Suho Hyung dalam dramanya, Hyung.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ouh

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Maaf. Aku baru tahu.

 **real_pcy** : Fvck you, Oh Sehun!

 **real_pcy** : Lee Yeol itu itu aku, Kyungstupid!

 **real_pcy** : itu akuuuu dalam Missing 9.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Oh.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Jadi kau meninggal?

 **real_pcy** : Ah-oh-ah-oh! Makanya nonton dramaku!

 **real_pcy** : Agar tidak hanya aku saja yang menonton drama dan filmmu!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau juga tidak menonton semua punyaku, kan Park Chanyeol-ah?

 **real_pcy** : AKU MENONTON SEMUANYA!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Pure Love? Be Positive?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kau juga menonton yang itu?

 **oohsehun** : Tidak Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung tidak menonton yang dua itu.

 **oohsehun** : Katanya dia tidak suka yang bergenre drama-romance begitu.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Ouh.

 **oohsehun** : Katanya para gadis yang jadi lawan mainmu itu tidak terlalu cantik, Hyung.

 **real_pcy** : Oh Sehun, kapan aku bilang begitu?

 **oohsehun** : Aku menyimpulkannya sendiri.

 **oohsehun** : Buktinya kau tidak mempromosikan drama atau film Kyungsoo Hyung lewat Instagrammu saat lawan mainnya adalah wanita.

 **oohsehun** : Benarkan?😊

 **real_pcy** : Aku

 **real_pcy** : Aku tidak sempat.

 **real_pcy** : Tidak ada alasan lain.

 **oohsehun** : Kau tidak sempat? Hahaha

 **oohsehun** : Berfoto dengan pose aneh saja kau sempat.

 **real_pcy** : Oh shit!

 **real_pcy** :Tapi setidaknya aku bukan tukang spoiler seperti kau!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Besok? Ah baiklah Hyung.

 **real_pcy** : ?

 **oohsehun** : Ada yang salah alamat sepertinya.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Maafmaafmaaf salah chatroom.

 **oohsehun** : Ouh kenapa dadaku terasa nyeri?

 **real_pcy** : Do Kyungsooooooo!😠😠

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Maaf Sehunah😢

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Maaf Chanyeol-ah😢

 **real_pcy** : Tidak ada maaf bagimu!

 **real_pcy** : Pergi saja kau bersama hyung-hyung itu!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah

 **real_pcy** : Berisik!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Chanyeol-ah~

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Sehunah~

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Kalian tidak mengajakku sub-unit, dan sekarang kalian mendiamkan aku😭

 **oohsehun** : Maaf Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung barusan mengirim chat pribadi agar tidak menanggapimu.

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Fuvk you Park Chanyeol!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Awas kau! Jangan dekat-dekat denganku apalagi menyentuhku saat konser akhir pekan nanti!

 **Do Kyungsoo** : 😠😠😠😠😠

 **real_pcy** : Kyung, kau tidak serius kan?

 **Do Kyungsoo** : Shut up you!

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

* * *

.

 **A/N** : Maaf kalau rada gak jelas✌Buatnya pas lagi nunggu jam kuliah, jadi asal aja

Mind to review?

.

.

Kecup basah

 **Angelsoo**

20170208


End file.
